111015-Diamonds Hearts and Errant Spades
19:14:09 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:14 -- 19:14:42 GG: I. Do. Not. Suppose. You. Could. Tell. Your. Moirail. To. Choose. A. Different. Strategy. When. Dealing. With. Scarlet. 19:15:03 AT: What 19:15:17 AT: I don't have a Moirraill anymorre. 19:15:19 AT: Do you mean Nyarrlla? 19:15:38 GG: So. That. Moirallegiance. Has. Ended. As. Well.... I. Am. Sorry. To. Bring. Up. A. Bad. Subject. 19:15:46 AT: No, it's fine 19:15:48 AT: What did he do now 19:16:20 GG: Nothing. Yet. But. He. Keeps. Trying. To. Pursue. Black. With. Her.... Claiming. To. Be. Able. To. Manipulate. Her.... 19:17:34 GG: Worse. I. Do. Not. Know. How. Well. He. Will. Take. Any. Warnings. I. Give. Him. From. Libby. 19:17:38 AT: He mentioned that to me 19:17:41 AT: The ♠. 19:17:45 GG: Yes. That. 19:17:52 AT: Frranklly 19:17:56 AT: He's an idiot. 19:18:17 GG: An. Intelligent. Idiot. It. Seems.... He. Knows. Enough. To. Think. He. Knows. What. He. Is. Doing. 19:18:32 AT: Which is the worrst pllace to be 19:18:44 AT: And his prride is too much forr him to back down frrom what he thinks he knows 19:19:15 GG: He. Does. Claim. She. Is. Using. Her. Powers. On. Him. Even. But. Claims. He. Does. Not. Need. Help..... He. Is. Somehow. Still. In. His. Right. Mind. As. Far. As. I. Can. See.... 19:19:21 GG: But. For. How. Long. I. Do. Not. Know. 19:19:38 AT: ... That is not his right mind. 19:19:47 AT: He doesn't even UNDERRSTAND bllack rellationships. 19:20:00 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. Many. Do. 19:20:25 AT: He is being pllayed llike a deck of carrds on a gambllignant's ship 19:20:53 GG: I. Admit. I. Hope. To. Never. Do. So.... I. Will. Acknowledge. My. Anger. Towards. Scarlet. But. For. The. Sake. Of. All. I. Will. Not. Go. Down. That. Road. 19:21:21 GG: I. Am. Doing. What. I. Can. To. Be. At. Peace. With. That. Anger. 19:21:22 AT: Do not purrsue a bllack rellationship with herr. 19:21:27 GG: I. Know. That. Well. Enough. 19:21:42 AT: As perrhaps the onlly trrolll who seems to underrstand them, she woulld not prroperrlly reciprrocate, as much as she may act llike she does. 19:21:55 GG: I. Have. No. Doubt. On. That. 19:22:00 AT: Pitch rellationships arre buillt on respect, as welll as hate. 19:22:05 AT: She has none forr any of us. 19:22:20 GG: Yes.... All. Relationships. Have. That. In. Common. 19:22:32 AT: Yes. 19:23:46 GG: And. It. Is. My. Respect. For. Miss. Libby. And.... Well. Even. Still. For. Miss. Aaisha. That. I. Do. Not. Wish. To. Ever. Go. Down. That. Road. With. The. Witch. 19:23:58 AT: I'm gllad you underrstand that. 19:24:42 GG: Judging. For. Your. Lack. Of. Questions. About. My. Earlier. Statement. About. Moirallegiance. I. Take. It. You. Know. 19:26:20 AT: It was mentioned to me 19:26:59 GG: I. Wish. I. Could. Talk. To. Her. Right. Now. But. I. Think. She. May. Still. Need. Space. 19:27:16 AT: Maybe 19:28:24 GG: Part. Of. Me. Wishes. I. Could. Feel. That. Way. For. Her. But. There. Is. Only. The. Pale. Feelings... 19:28:34 AT: No 19:28:40 AT: You arre not in the wrrong forr not reciprrocating 19:28:52 AT: I underrstand the desirre 19:29:09 AT: Even without being herr Moirraill she is stilll imporrtant to you 19:29:24 AT: Because the two of you arre both fundamentallly imporrtant forr one anotherr 19:29:32 AT: As individualls, outside of any forrm of romance 19:30:55 AT: And I can't prredict that changing 19:31:07 GG: I. Still. Worry. For. Her.... I. Worry. For. Us. All.... Discussing. Plans. To. Find. Some. Way. To. Weaken. The. Twinks. Hold. Over. Us. Nearly. Caused. A. Distinct. Fissure. With. My. Team.... If. Not. For. Madame. Cenero'S. Inspiration. To. Use. Her. Power. And. My.... Suggestion.... 19:31:38 GG: I. Do. Think. My. Suggestion. Helped.... Even. If. I. Had. To. Suffer. For. It. 19:31:47 AT: The games? 19:31:59 GG: ....Seems. Gossip. Spreads. Quickly. 19:32:07 AT: I am at the corre of alll things, Serrios. 19:32:13 AT: Regarrdlless 19:32:16 AT: View them not as games 19:32:21 AT: So much as exerrcises 19:32:31 AT: Is that not how solldierrs forrm coherrent units? 19:32:35 AT: They must trrust one anotherr 19:33:01 AT: They're mentall and physicall exerrcises designed to builld trrust and underrstanding 19:33:17 AT: Whille being enjoying forr those who woulld be lless dedicated towarrds sollving the issue 19:33:22 AT: Enjoyablle, I mean. 19:33:27 GG: I. Only. Really. Ever. Read. History. On. Soldiers.... They. Never. Really. Established. Anything. But. Drills.... But. I. Suppose. This. Is. True. 19:33:51 GG: They. Did. Not. Seem. Like. Games. To. Me. Though. 19:34:02 AT: Because solldierrs woulld not calll them games. 19:34:13 GG: You. Are. Perhaps. Right. 19:34:17 AT: Worrds arre just worrds, Serrios. 19:34:24 AT: Do not give them morre weight than they deserrve. 19:34:48 GG: They. Can. Still. Mock.... I. Do. Not. Enjoy. One. Particular. Word. For. That. Mocking.... 19:35:20 GG: I. Trust. You. Do. Not. Need. To. Guess. Which. One. 19:35:25 AT: Yes. 19:35:31 AT: I underrstand being irrritated by mocking. 19:36:10 AT: But, it's worrth rememberring that therre arre those who woulld seek to take away frrom yourr focus thrrough it 19:36:16 AT: To prrovoke you into making amistake. 19:36:42 GG: You. Have. As. Much. Wisdom. As. Miss. Aaisha. It. Seems. 19:37:07 AT: I spend at lleast a porrtion of my time thinking 19:37:19 AT: Therre is a reason that I can outpllay Nyarrlla at most things strrategy. 19:37:40 GG: Perhaps. You. Could. Give. Me. Advice. On. Him? 19:38:06 GG: Or. Am. I. Forced. To. Have. To. Go. The. Direct. Route. And. Use. My. Powers. For. The. Third. Time? 19:38:29 AT: I am unsurre 19:38:43 AT: If things llook llike they willl escallate due to his 19:38:44 AT: Condition 19:38:56 AT: Then I woulld suggest not attempting it immediatelly 19:39:12 GG: Why. Not? 19:39:15 AT: Speak with him as though he is being entirrelly reasonablle, but do not llie 19:39:28 GG: I. Do. Not. Lie. So. That. Part. Is. Easy. Enough. 19:39:32 GG: The. Reasonable. Part. Though. 19:39:39 AT: Yes, but therre willl be some deceit 19:39:53 AT: Because he may not be thinking cllearrlly 19:39:55 AT: But we arre stilll a team 19:40:15 AT: And he handlles crriticism orr generrall questioning of him verry poorrlly 19:40:24 GG: I. Have. Noticed. That.... 19:40:33 AT: And I woulld ratherr not risk having yourr dirrectness forrce the two of you into a confrrontation 19:40:43 AT: You arre vitall, but so too is he 19:41:11 GG: I. Know. This.... I. Know. He. Is. Vital.... 19:41:34 AT: I am so angrry 19:41:43 AT: I need to remind mysellf of that, on occasion 19:41:52 AT: That he is vitall. 19:42:08 AT: Because he is so incrrediblly idiotic. 19:42:55 GG: I. Will. Try. To. Help. Him.... I. Know. It. Will. Not. Bring. Back. Your. Moirallegiance.... But. It. May. Give. You. Peace. Of. Mind.... 19:44:02 AT: The sentiment is apprreciated 19:44:05 GG: I. Also. Hope. It. Will. Give. Miss. Aaisha. Peace. Of. Mind.... She. Must. Be. Worried. Over. What. Is. Going. On. With. Him. 19:44:21 AT: But I willl not have peace of mind untill I have taken back what is owed to me 19:44:42 GG: Sounds. Like. Something. The. Cavalier. Would. Say. 19:44:59 AT: It does, doesn't it? 19:45:32 AT: Regarrdlless 19:45:37 GG: When. This. Is. All. Over. I. Would. Like. To. One. Day. Find. Out. More. Of. Their. History.... We. Have. Lost. Too. Much. With. The. Loss. Of. Our. Planet. 19:46:23 AT: Whateverr may be found, at lleast 19:47:16 GG: With. Seers. And. Other. Such. Powers. There. Might. Be. A. Way. One. Day.... But. For. Now. That. Should. Be. Left. For. A. Happier. Day. 19:47:38 AT: Perrhaps. 19:48:27 AT: We willl see. 19:48:39 GG: At. The. Very. Least. I. Still. Have. Some. Happiness. Right. Now.... Mr. Aesona. Had. Suggested. That. Scarlet. May. Have. Used. Her. Powers. On. Miss. Libby. Or. Myself. To. Bring. The. Two. Of. Us. Together.... 19:49:03 GG: Inspired. By. Madame. Cenero'S. Use. Of. Her. Powers. I. Used. Mine. To. Clear. Out. That. Possibility. 19:49:21 GG: She. Still. Called. Me. Her. Love. 19:50:16 AT: That's good! 19:50:32 GG: I. Certainly. Think. So.... 19:50:50 AT: I am gllad that the two of you have found some happiness. 19:51:16 GG: I. Hope. To. Keep. It. For. As. Long. As. I. Can. 19:53:25 AT: If therre is anything that I can do to hellp with that just 19:53:27 AT: LLet me know. 19:53:42 GG: I. Will. Do. So. 19:54:11 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 19:54 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Serios